And Suddenly, He Wasn't So Sure
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Todo lo que sabe Okita de Kagura es que la odia. [Okikagu] [Oneshot]


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **AND SUDDENLY, HE WASN** **'T SO SURE**

[Oneshot]

 **I.**

Todo lo que sabe Okita de Kagura es que la odia. No de forma visceral ni desmesurada, sino del tipo de odio apabullante que te hace querer evitar ver y pensar en esa persona porque te deja hecho trizas, sin energías.

Razones no hay muchas. Ella se rió de él cuando su hermana lo besaba en la frente al dejarlo en el jardín de infantes, alegando que era un niño de mami y que nunca " _jam_ _ás de los jamases_ " maduraría.

 **II.**

Okita está todavía muy seguro de que odia a Kagura. Ver a esa niña de coletas naranjas y risa estridente no le provoca ninguna clase de regocijo; y cuando ella le pone la zancadilla el día en que le entregan su reconocimiento por participar en el torneo local de kendo (y ganar) en medio de toda la escuela y frente a su adorada hermana, sabe que la odia inclusive un poco más.

Las humillaciones son cosas que Okita siempre se toma muy a pecho y deben ser cobradas con el sabor de la fría venganza.

 **III.**

Aquella vieja rencilla Sougo se la cobra tarde pero seguro. No es de los que perdona y mucho menos de los que olvida, a pesar de los infructuosos intentos de Mitsuba por convertirlo en un hombre virtuoso a la altura del Dalai Lama.

Su venganza consiste en poner porquería en el lonche a base de anpan de Yamazaki para que le vomite encima a su (desgraciada) compañera extranjera, pues sus bancos están juntos y, además, él tiene métodos.

La operación resulta todo un éxito.

Se entera de que Kagura se ha tenido que lavar completa al menos cinco veces esa misma tarde para sacarse el olor a vomitada.

 **IV.**

Están todavía en la escuela, ahora en quinto año, y la animadversión entre los dos no desaparece ni se esfuma con el tiempo. Al contrario, crece con el pasar de los días y debe haber algo ridículo en todo eso, porque ya ni siquiera tienen que mirarse para provocar que la sangre les hierva.

Pero la traba para la constante y activa enemistad entre los dos yace en las mentes pequeñas como frijoles de sus compañeros, que les aseguran una y otra vez que " _los que se pelean se quieren_ ".

 **V.**

Kagura se une en el último año de escuela primaria al club de tae kwon do y resulta que es una de las más brillantes estudiantes de la disciplina. Okita a veces la ve dar patadas al aire y noquear a niños y niñas por igual porque su turno para usar el gimnasio y ponerse al día con sus prácticas de kendo va después de ella. En uno de esos cambios Kagura provoca a Okita y Okita provoca a Kagura; entre improperios y malas miradas, se enzarzan en una escandalosa pelea a puños, patadas y espadazos de madera con la que obtienen el _grandioso_ castigo de dos meses de actividades extraescolares suspendidas. A Okita se le agrega la gran decepción de su hermana y eso es un motivo más que añadir a la lista de cosas por las cuales Kagura debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

 **VI.**

Para su alivio, no asisten a la misma escuela secundaria, pero se encuentran en un torneo deportivo, aunque no como rivales, puesto que practican diferentes disciplinas. Kagura nada más verlo ataca a sus ojos con dos dedos y él esquiva justo a tiempo. Ella le dice que es para probar sus reflejos. Él le da una estocada en el estómago y se excusa con que es para comprobar la fortaleza de sus músculos.

 **VII.**

Okita encuentra la debilidad de Kagura en la piscina municipal en el verano de sus quince años: la chica no sabe nadar. Anda con flotadores de un lado para otro, muy quitada de la pena, jugando con gente que él no conoce de nada y que debe vigilar aunque no le importen porque es el salvavidas contratado (por una semana).

Kagura asiste todos los días con personas diferentes, pero siempre con sus flotadores rosas. Lo ignora nada más poner un pie dentro del lugar, pero Okita sabe que está advertida sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. En el penúltimo día de su servicio, Kagura va sola y por una cosa o por la otra, se le revientan los flotadores justo cuando está en la parte honda de la alberca.

El cuerpo de Okita se pone en movimiento al instante, corriendo y nadando hacia ella para alcanzarla, al límite de su velocidad y reflejos. La saca del agua con poco esfuerzo y la nota inconsciente cuando la pone en el suelo. Piensa lo peor y no referente al estado desvanecido de la chica.

Mierda.

La abofetea como le han enseñado en el entrenamiento de quince minutos que le dieron en su primer día y se siente aliviado cuando abre los ojos y lo mira directo a los iris rojos antes de escupirle el agua que ha tragado a la cara.

Es asqueroso, pero menos mal que no ha tenido que hacerle el RCP completo.

 **VIII.**

Se encuentran en los pasillos del bachillerato con asiduidad. Se miran a los ojos como vaqueros del oeste a punto de tener un duelo a muerte cada vez y luego se dan un ligero asentimiento de cabeza; siguen con sus vidas escolares inmediatamente después.

Querer matarse parece un poco cosa del pasado.

 **IX.**

Ambos están bebiendo en una reunión de amigos en común que se ponen borrachos con presteza y que en realidad no son tan íntimos de ellos. Kagura más que beber se come la botana y el resto de la comida del refrigerador perteneciente al anfitrión. Okita bebe en un rincón mientras inspecciona la colección de música de su compañero de clases, la cual, por cierto, es una basura.

Esa fiesta es un asco. Y el alcohol es barato. De ese que podría dejarte ciego.

De una forma casual, Okita termina juntándose con Kagura para humillar a sus compañeros mientras los graban con su celular para futuros chantajes o para exhibirlos simple y llanamente en Youtube.

Charlan entre broma y broma, y resulta que, en realidad, se entienden mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber sospechado.

 **X.**

Se van en el mismo autobús, el mismo día y a la misma hora rumbo a la ciudad donde se ubica la universidad de su elección. No van a estudiar lo mismo, tampoco van a asistir a la misma facultad y mucho menos vivirán juntos, pero hacen el viaje de cuatro horas en asientos contiguos mientras se pican con cosas del pasado y del presente, tal vez un poco de lo que vendrá en el futuro.

A medio camino, Kagura le informa que se va a dormir y que si se atreve a hacerle alguna broma mientras duerme, más le vale ya tener preparado su testamento. Okita le resta importancia a sus amenazas y le da carta libre para hacer lo que quiera, total, a él no le importa.

Kagura se acomoda en su hombro con total naturalidad y se entrega a Morfeo.

El contacto físico resulta similar a una epifanía y Okita recuerda súbitamente haberle dicho a Hijikata que lo que había entre Kagura y él eran un montón de asperezas limadas en ligereza, pero que el odio seguía allí, muy en la superficie. Pero con ella durmiendo en su hombro y él con repentinas ganas de besarla, Okita ya no está tan seguro.

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Este fanfic fue escrito por dos cosas: como prueba para algo (algo que realmente no les conviene saber) y para avisar de una vez por todas que 90% del tiempo yo escribo KaguOki y no OkiKagu. El t** **ítulo, por otra parte, viene de una frase del libro de** _ **The 100**_ **, escrito por Kass Morgan (Bellarke ftw!).**

 **Rindan bien sus ex** **ámenes, presten atención a sus clases y/o traten de no quedarse dormidos mientras trabajan.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
